


Flying Coffin

by bookeater_otaku, Shiroyuki9



Series: BPRD Insolite Chronicles [4]
Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeater_otaku/pseuds/bookeater_otaku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiroyuki9/pseuds/Shiroyuki9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Air shows are a nice thing to watch, right until the moment a pilot from another era decide to join the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hellboy still doesn't belong to us; we're just borrowing everybody for a while

 

The motor was purring happily and the propeller was eating the miles before him like never before. The journey had barely begun but already he could tell it was going to be like no others.

 

Far above the ground, the pilot in his biplane smiled in wonder. Never had he thought he would witness sceneries like these. In all of his lifetime wouldn’t have believed what he was doing today possible. The sea below was calm and the sun was glaring harsher than ever but he didn’t care. To his right a ridge raised above the sea and someone was standing on top of the rocky cliff.

 

He could not believe it. Just like he said, there were really people here. Incredible!

 

The pilot waves at the person with great enthusiasm, decreasing his speed so he could make an approach and get a better view. It would be the last person he would see in a while. Making another pass he waved again before pulling on the broomstick tilting the nose up, toward the stars, to boldly go where no man has gone before.

 

The astronaut down on the moon waved back, not believing his eyes.

 

“Euh ... Huston, I have a problem ...”

**Author's Note:**

> Book: Hello reader. We decided to post the intro of what was originally going to be a one shot but since I kind of stalled with this one, we published the intro I already had written to motivate me to finish it. Also we wanted to see if we would have feed back from it. Hellboy going to have a lot of problems doing an unusual exorcism miles in the air doing acrobatic. There will be a lot screaming...
> 
>  
> 
> Shiro: We ... what we? Actually I believe I might be the reason why he stalled, after all, I’m the one who kept saying lets finish “A Place to Belong” before staring anything else ... but then again I’m not the one who’s putting the plot to paper ... ^^;
> 
> So as he says, this is one story that’s been laying on the back burner for quite a while and although we know where its going we have the hardest times to put it on paper. That and the fact that just about every time we sit down to work we tend to come up with other ideas that take priority and this one return to the back burner ... bummer u_u
> 
> Therefore dear readers, we are asking for your help to put it back in the front line.


End file.
